Sesuap Nasi
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Seorang Shark memasak! Wow, benarkah apa yang dilihat oleh Yuuto? Ayahnya memasak?


_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi, Shin Yoshida, &amp; Naohito Miyoshi.**

_**Crossover: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal &amp; Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Family/General/Hurt/Comfort.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Ryouga Kamishiro &amp; Yuuto Kamishiro.**

_**Warning: Typo, semi-AU, semi-AR, semi-OOC, some mistakes EYD.**_

_**A/N: **_**Di sini, Yuuto menjadi Putra tunggal Ryouga Kamishiro**_**. Setting, **_**menyesuaikan fic**_** collab.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Sesuap Nasi**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Ayah? Ayah sedang apa?"

Ryouga menoleh, kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat rambutnya. "Dilihat juga tahu, 'kan?"

Yuuto tertegun. Iya, sih, dia lihat. Dia benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan Yuuto yakin ia tak membutuhkan sebuah kacamata untuk melihatnya. Apa yang dilihatnya?

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok ayahnya yang kini memakai kaos lengan panjang, ujungnya disinsing hingga siku. Hebatnya, bagian depan kaosnya tertutupi oleh sebuah apron berwarna indigo bercorak hiu. Entah darimana ayahnya mendapatkannya. Yang pasti, Yuuto tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya, apalagi jika mengingat mereka berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan memasak, sebuah kulkas, beberapa bahan pangan mentah, hingga meja disertai beberapa buah kursi.

_Hell no_! Ayahnya memasak?!

"A ... Ayah ..., sejak kapan Ayah bisa memasak?!" tanya Yuuto, terkejut? Sangat. Oke, mungkin Yuuto terlalu hiperbola, tetapi siapa yang bisa mengira seorang Shark bisa memasak?!

"Sejak aku dan Rio ditinggal oleh orangtua kami. Apalagi Rio sempat koma, mau tak mau aku perlu belajar memasak," jawab Ryouga santai, kini pria dewasa itu sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari.

Yuuto shock, sungguh ia tak menyangka. Meski ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tinggal seorang diri di _mansion_ ini. Jangan sampai ia dikejutkan lagi oleh ayah kandungnya ini ...

"Duduk saja sana," suruh Ryouga, kedua tangannya bergerak lincah mencuci beberapa bahan pangan. Yuuto menurut, ia segera duduk di kursi, kedua permata _onyx_-nya mengarah langsung pada Ryouga, memperhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya. Dari bahan-bahan yang digunakan Ryouga, tampaknya ayahnya akan membuat kare. Tak disangka ...

"Apa saja yang bisa kau masak, Ayah?" tanya Yuuto, penasaran.

"Tak terlalu banyak, paling hanya yang praktis saja. Hanya saja, Rio seringkali menyeretku belajar memasak masakan umum," jawab Ryouga lagi.

Pantas saja.

Yuuto bertopang dagu, masih memperhatikan Ryouga. Heran, tidak bosan, ya? Sebegitu menariknya, kah? Ya, bagi Yuuto. Tak lama kemudian, di meja sudah terhidang dua porsi kare dan sekeranjang kecil buah-buahan, serta tak lupa dua cangkir kilimanjaro. Semua dilakukan oleh Ryouga tanpa bantuan Yuuto. Tak heran jika ayahnya terkadang disebut lelaki serigala, ehem! Yang notabene lebih suka menyendiri.

Yuuto menelan ludahnya, tak dapat ia pungkiri, kare buatan Ryouga cukup menggugah selera. Memang, potongan sayur dan dagingnya tak terlalu sempurna layaknya buatan Rio atau Yuuma, tapi sudah cukup bagus. Ditambah lagi, dengan nasi yang masih hangat dan aromanya yang menggoda indera penciuman, cukup untuk membuat cacing perut Yuuto meraung lapar.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tegur Ryouga mendadak. Ups, Yuuto diperhatikan Ryouga ternyata.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. _Itadakimasu_." Yuuto mengambil sendok, remaja berponi _indigo_ itu mulai memakan karenya sesuap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ryouga, meminta pendapat Yuuto. Namun, Yuuto hanya diam saja.

"Yuuto?" panggil Ryouga, heran melihat putranya yang menunduk, menatap karenya. "Tidak enak, ya?"

Yuuto memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengunyah perlahan makanan di mulutnya. Tidak enak? Bukan, Yuuto diam bukan karena masakan ayahnya tak enak. Sebenarnya, rasanya biasa saja, bahkan buatan Rio lebih enak. Hanya saja ..., ada sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat kare ini terasa spesial.

Entah apa. Apakah Ryouga memasukkan suatu bumbu rahasia? Rasanya tidak, Yuuto memperhatikan ayahnya dari awal hingga akhir, Ryouga hanya memasak seperti pada umumnya. Lantas, apa ...?

Yuuto membuka matanya, ia menoleh pada kursi lain. Kursi itu, kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh 'ibu'nya.

/_Cinta ... Kasih sayang._/ Yuuto tersenyum, ia mendongak.

"Rasanya enak, Ayah. Enak sekali, saking enaknya aku tak mampu berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi."

Ryouga mendengus, "Tak perlu memuji."

Yuuto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia kembali memakan karenya. Bahkan, ia berniat untuk tambah setelah kare di piringnya habis.

Ada kalanya, masakan seorang ayah akan jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan orang lain, meski koki ternama, ataupun kekasih ...

Kasih sayang yang seringkali sulit didapatkan oleh seorang anak ...

/_Kuharap, masih ada anak-anak lain yang bisa merasakan lezatnya masakan seorang ayah, meski hanya sesuap nasi. Seperti yang kurasakan saat ini._/ Yuuto kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh kare ke mulutnya.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
